Before the Games Begin
by MrsManninq
Summary: Based on the Second book so if you haven't read it, it may contain spoilers. The night before they go into the games Katniss doesn't want to be alone again. She has to tell Peeta how she really feels before they go to their death the next day, so it's now or never. Sexual Content ahead! Katniss/Peeta ONESHOT


A/N: I do not own the Hunger Games I just love the books and the movie. But I took one scene and added something that I thought belonged there. Keep in mind this One-Shot is labeled M for MATURE this chapter is very explicit with sexual content. Peeta/Katniss

_May contain some spoilers if you haven't read the second book. _

As Peeta and I were walking back to our rooms knowing the next morning we have to wake up early for the games. I know we're both not going to make it out alive, again. We can't do what we did the first time with the berries. But this time around we're 'engaged' and I'm supposedly 'pregnant'. I look over at him and his face showed little emotion as we walked down the hallway to our rooms.

I wanted him to sleep in my room to keep me safe from the nightmares. But my window of opportunity is closing with each step we take; if I didn't catch him before he went into his room the door will lock behind him.

We had a moment of silence before going in our rooms right before he stepped his foot in I got flooded with emotions. "Peeta" I whispered harshly I reached forward and grabbed his hand and pulled him back. He was startled by my touch, obviously the last thing he expected me to do. "Katniss" he said looking at me questioningly but no words came out in reply. I just couldn't say anything I just need Peeta and I don't know how to tell him that. He stepped closer to me still hand in hand and I didn't step back I just looked up into his eyes; and that's where we saw it. This moment to express how we feel with no words; his eyes read so much I felt whatever wall he had built up crashing down his emotions raw. He looks at me with sorrow, pain, but most of all love. I lean up and kiss him it's not like all the other kisses this kiss was for love;_ our_ love.

I feel him kissing me back with urgency and I just smile into the kiss. I felt his tongue graze my lip and knew what he wanted I opened my mouth slightly and as soon as his tongue invaded my mouth I felt him pick me up; I wrapped my arms his head leaning farther into him he wraps my legs around his waist tongues clashing and I feel him prop me up back against the wall, and this moment feels almost primal, but I know I want this. I felt him lift me off the wall and start walking forward into my room. I know we're in the room as soon as I hear the click of the door, and I think there's no going back now. He leans down and I feel the soft bed on my back never breaking our kiss and he grinds into me so I feel his hard length on my thigh. It burns my skin I can feel it through our clothes, my hand finds his hair and I can't help but tangle my fingers in them.

He breaks the kiss for a moment and rests his forehead on mine breathing heavily. I had to ask suddenly feeling anxious "Is something wrong?" I said releasing my hand from his head. "We don't have to if you don't want to Katniss" he raised his face now that his breathing is going back to normal. I looked back into his eyes and I saw the hope I could feel his heart beating out of his chest into mine; it felt like they were beating together.

"Peeta I want you here with me, tonight, right now. We might never have this chance again after tonight." He leans up off me and I immediately feel cold he looks down and looks forlorn "That's just it, I don't want us to do this just because it's our only chance; I want you to do it for the same reasons I want to." I lean up and crawl over by his side and I can feel the heat coming off his body and I say "Peeta..." When I don't finish he looks defeated I see him look at the door and see him look up and I know he must be thinking the worst of me, especially now he's locked in with me. I see him look down thinking; as if his thoughts of me just doing this on mere whim were right but its not "You're wrong Peeta... I love you. It may not have been as long as you loved me, but I do. I wouldn't be here with you if it weren't true." I lift his face and turn him to me and his eyes refuse to meet mine. I lean toward where his eyes are looking and he looks at me at the corner of his eye. "I love you Peeta Mellark, I want you to be the first and last person to make love to Me." his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped slightly as he turned his head looked into my eyes in disbelief.

"Katniss I-" I leaned in and kissed him softly he's seemed to have melted; his whole demeanor was less tense and lighter; I feel him smile into our kiss and I smile back and even giggle. Now that I've said it I feel like my chest isn't tight and that I'm just free, free for me to be in love with Peeta. All I feel is me and Peeta and this moment, he picks me up and places me on his lap.

I pull away from the kiss and I look at him and just smile and say it again, and he says it back; I think he can see it in my face as I see it in his; how freeing it is to finally say it and knowing that there's no cameras no costumes just us and that it's real. I think that's all he wanted to know that I'm not doing this because of the situation just because I truly want to be with him as he wants to be with me.

We go back to kissing but much more softly this time around, I lean back and pull my shirt off and he does the same and we immediately meet back after to catch each others lips again. He flips me back onto the bed and I know that this time, this is it.

He moves from my lips down to my neck trailing soft burning kisses I let a small sigh out as I feel him lower to my breasts. He unlatches the front of my bra; I feel the cool air hit them when he gets it open. I can see my nipples immediately getting hard from the breeze and before my right one even had a chance to form it was engulfed in Peetas mouth. I could feel how hot his mouth is and his tongue lapping at the nub in his mouth nibbling sending this weird feeling into the pit of my belly, I let a moan and lean into him arching my back slightly. He starting pinching and rolling the other one and I just feel everything on fire with his every touch. He pulls his mouth away and changes sides to my other one.

I've never felt this before all of this heat and pleasure; it feels like I'm high off his touch. No ones ever touched my breasts like that before I never knew they can send pleasure like that throughout my body. Feeling him suck on my nipple hard; then feel him roll on them softly with his teeth it was becoming unbearable I wanted more. I feel him trailing kisses down my chest and he licks my navel which tickles but I hold it back my giggle; I feel the cool air brushing against my breast and they're so sensitive and hard it starts to hurt but it feels so good I feel something inside me building. He tugs on my pants and panties and I slightly lift my hips to make it easier for him to get off.

The next thing he does took me such a surprise I didn't even know how to react. He licked the _entrance_ and it sent shivers throughout my body. I started to feel a little self conscious and I tried to pull away but he grabbed the tops of my thighs and pulled me in closer, I could feel his tongue slide inside and start stroking me. I felt this urgency once he lifted my hips and was penetrating me with his tongue and then suddenly he took it out and I immediately felt empty. He went to suck and nibble on my clit I would feel pangs of pleasure and started grinding on his face. I was moaning so loudly at this point in knew someone had to hear, maybe they did and didn't care. He slid a finger inside me and I hear him groan and said huskily "you're so tight"; I've never heard him use that voice before, I didn't know how to feel, but whatever I felt, it felt good. He was massaging the inside of me with one finger which was more than enough to have me thrashing. He pulled his finger almost out and I felt the emptiness, then just as quickly as I felt the emptiness I was beyond full as he plunged another finger in. I could feel myself stretching as he was scissoring the inside, touching every curve and bend inside pushing into it.

I look down and see how his fingers glisten against the moonlight filtering through the window. I feel him pushing up and then some instinct kicked in as soon as he pushed on something that made me push down unto him, I saw him smile as if he found what he was looking for. He continually strokes me in that spot and I grip the sheets underneath him and pull on them to help me get the momentum as I push down harder and harder, everything is quiet all I hear are my moans and the quiet smacking sounds of Peeta sucking my clit. The heavy pit felt like it popped in my stomach and was slowly emptying. I hadn't realized I was convulsing I feel Peeta stop his attack on my clit and lowered I feel him licking and I hear him swallow and know that he's drinking my essence. I would feel embarrassed if it didn't feel so good; once I was done my whole body felt extra sensitive all over.

Peeta positioned himself between my legs and leaned down and kissed my forehead I turned my face away not wanting to make eye contact, feeling self conscious again. He turned my face toward him gently and when his eyes met mine, they seemed longing I saw him asking me for confirmation. I leaned up and kissed him and whispered I love you as I pulled away. I felt something hot at my entrance and I could feel it filling me slowly in a way his fingers didn't, my mouth opened slightly letting all the air in my lungs out my mouth went dry. I felt myself stretching it stung a little but it wasn't unbearable, and by looking at his face he's trying not to hurt me; once it was fully in he didn't move I felt my muscles adjusting to him. He has his eyes closed and he's trying to stay as still as possible but I see it's killing him. The sweat forming on his forehead as he's trying to control himself, I wipe the sweat from his forehead and he smiles. His smile is definitely a sight to see,_ this_ smile is one of lust and love and I can't help but smile back.

I lean up and kiss him and just get lost in his eyes; he starts moving with his slow long strokes. It felt amazing I wrapped my legs around him and drove him in deeper and I hear him groan in response, I barely heard it over my own moans. I felt how wet I was from the orgasm on the sides of my thighs, him entering which made everything more slippery. I still can't believe all of that came from inside me that _he_ brought it out of me and that he swallowed it without a second thought. I could feel him speeding up slowly grinding building up orgasm. Once the pain subsided fully that's when I tilted my hips up and I can feel that the whole thing slide in, and his voice wavers it sound like he whispered my name. I look up and he's biting his lip and sweating profusely but I don't mind because I am too.

I could feel that he completely and utterly filled me up; I start to push up as he's pushing down into me we start a rhythm. I felt me pressing my swollen clit up against him and grinding hard making me cry out and him pushing against me; I was so close I could feel it reaching its peak. I know he was close I felt him swelling inside me, stretching me so far I can't help but convulse and explode all over him and shout his name. It takes him over the edge and I felt my muscles milking him and I feel his seed spilling into me. He was still inside me for a little while longer even after he was done. Every move I made I can feel it inside twitch until I heard Peeta laugh slightly and look at me and say softly "Stay still for a second" I laugh along with him and gave him a kiss on his mouth. I feel like I'm on top of the world when I'm in Peetas arms and he's inside me, it just feels right for us to be together.

He rolled off of me and went into the bathroom I'm guessing to clean up; I just lie on my bed just smiling like an idiot. I cover myself with the blanket deciding against putting my clothes back on I want to be feel his skin on my skin. He comes back into the room and slips in beside me and I turn away from him and he curls next to me perfectly. We both sigh and I can hear him smiling, "So about that baby?" My eyes wide I hadn't even thought of that, I placed my hand on my stomach and feel his hand on top of mine and kisses the top of my head reassuringly. "I love you Katniss" I turned to him and kissed him and trailed kisses to his neck and whispered to his skin how I loved him too. I nibbled on a bit of flesh near his collar and heard him groan, "You keep doing that and I'm going to have to go again." I looked into his eyes and smile playfully and say sweetly "Round 2?" he groaned and flipped me onto him and kissed me hard and thought this is going to be a long hard night.


End file.
